Next To Nothing
by Auxilya
Summary: She never understood him. She never could, no matter how hard she tried. It was as if he wanted her one day, then the day after, acted like she was nothing to him. Well, at least there was one thing Jill knew. Chris Redfield was one confusing man.
1. Chapter 1

Hey!!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story! Capcom does!

It's my first Chris/Jill fic. So if it's bad...Feel free to tell me, I don't mind flames.

Also, I thank Rusts for being my Beta =D I dunno where I'd be without you hehe.

This one will be a bit short ! I promise it'll get longer as more chapters come :)

------------------------------------------------------

**Next To Nothing : Chapter One**

The ticking of the clock was driving her insane. It was too quiet for her liking. Jill Valentine set the book down onto the table in front of her and got up from the couch. As she did so, her gaze traveled to the figure across the room who was sitting down and managing their bills. His back was to her and she hoped he wouldn't turn around and spot her staring. The contours of his muscles were visible through the white long sleeved shirt he wore and her fingers itched to feel his bare skin under her fingertips. She sat there watching him for a good half hour before he abruptly put his pen down and twisted his body to her direction. Jill took a sharp intake of breath. _'Busted.' _His dark blue eyes glinted behind his dark-rimmed spectacles as he brushed a strand of his hair away from his forehead. He stared at her before getting up to sit down across from her on a wooden chair.

"What are you up to?" He raised an eyebrow, smirking a little. "I can't concentrate on paying the bills for the flat if you're just sitting there staring. I can feel it." Chris watched in amusement as her pale skin flushed and her cerulean blue eyes look everywhere except at him.

"W-well, I have nothing else to do." She mumbled, biting her bottom lip in embarrassment. "And you looked really concentrated..."

His eyes flickered to her lips and he clenched his fist. _'Control Redfield. Control. You'll scare her.' _She was just too cute right now and he wanted to kiss her delicious looking lips. "It's getting late, Jill. Why not go to sleep?"

"Maybe in a bit." She yawned and stretched her arms out. "Why don't _you _go to sleep then, Chris?"

"These bills aren't going to pay themselves." Chris gazed at her sternly. "And I'm expecting a call from someone." He took out his blackberry and waved it in the air.

Jill paused and immediately looked at him straight in the eyes, her eyebrows knitting together. Her arms fell to her sides and she tilted her head by a fraction, "Who?"

"No one you should concern yourself with." He replied flatly. "I just have to make a couple of arrangements with her and that's it." He was pushing his luck and wanted to see how far his bluff could go.

"_Her?" _She drawled out slowly. She felt kind of annoyed that he'd be talking to some woman at this time. It was past midnight already for Christ's sake! _'Wait....' _Realization dawned on her. Is that why he wanted to get rid of her so badly? So that he could talk in private with this woman? Maybe she was just being a nuisance to him. Suddenly feeling deflated, she stood up. "Well, okay...you don't need to tell me again. Uuh...I guess I'll get going now." She started making her way to the door, her feet dragging against the carpet. It was clear to her that he wanted to be alone.

Chris watched as she started walking away. Why had she given up so easily? He knew Jill's curiosity had always gotten the better of her. But this time it didn't. And really, he felt disappointed. He was hoping to get her jealous but apparently it hadn't worked. When she opened the door, he fisted both hands and stealthily got to his feet. "Did I say we were done?" He shut the door as fast as she had opened it.

Gripping the doorknob, Jill tensed, feeling his body against her back. He had one hand flat out on the door and his other hand played with a lock of her hair. "Did I ever tell you how much I like you're hair long?" She shook her head and gulped. His hot breath against her ear sent a chill across her body, making her shudder. "You cold?" He ghosted his fingers down and then back up her bare arms, "Maybe if you didn't wear a tank top you wouldn't be." His hand stopped at her shoulder, his fingers wiggling themselves under the strap of her top and bra. She felt the cool air brush against her bare shoulder as he slid it down.

"What-" Jill felt her cheeks heat up as she felt his lips on her skin. She didn't know how to react when he placed both of his hands on her thighs and pulled her close as he ravaged her neck. "Chris.." His name came out as a short pant as she let go of the handle and dug her hands into his hair to push him away.

She felt a low rumble in his chest as he growled, "Don't tell me you don't want this." Chris said harshly, grabbing her wrist, as he spun her around and pushed her against the door. He pinned her hand over her head and pressed his body against hers, making sure to apply more than enough pressure down below.

Jill found herself moaning his name against her will. She looked at him, their faces were so close that she felt his breath against her lips. "Tell me if you don't want this. I'll stop." Chris snaked his other hand down the back of her plaid pajamas and groped her ass, pushing his noticeable erection against her crotch. He watched hungrily as Jill pushed her head back against the door, her eyes closed and her breathing all ragged. Taking the opportunity, he placed hungry open mouthed kisses along her jaw, chin, cheeks,eyes, _everywhere _but her lips. "Do you want it Jill?" He asked, scraping his nails along the side of her thighs.

"Oh _god, _I want it." Jill panted out desperately as her other hand grabbed the side of his face, giving in completely. She leaned forward eagerly to capture his lips. Chris put a hand on her neck softly, stopping her.

He took a step back from her and Jill leaned against the door supporting herself, feeling her knees weaken because of him. Clearing his throat, Chris shoved a hand into his pocket and grinned. "Good night Jill."

If she wasn't so hot and bothered right now, she would've given him an ass whooping and an earful of curse words. "What...?" Once again she felt her cheeks heat up. Feeling too embarrassed to say anything else, she hurried out of the room.

When her heard her door slam, Chris ran a hand down his face and groaned. "She'll be the death of me." Looking down at his very obvious erection protruding from his pants he made his way to the couch and sat down . So badly did he want to have his way with her, but he didn't want to force her. He wanted her to be the one who came to him.

He'd just have to wait and he was willing to wait forever for her.

--------------------

DONE!! Thank-a-youuu!!

I feel that this is extremely short! I swear I'll make the next chapter worth it.

Review if you want :) I would highly appreciate it though.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey it's **Auxilya**!

**Thank you to the people who reviewed my first chapter !!**[Unlike those who just faved it and didn't review..That hurts my feelings D:]

I think I'll dedicate this chapter to those who actually love me and reviewed.

Thank you **Rusts** for being my awesomo beta. I think I'd have a very messy story if it weren't for you! [You still owe me _**starbursts**_ ya betch! =D]

Well she kinda bailed out on me at 12 something am. So I guess this chapter is not beta-ed. Sorry in advance for any grammatical errors or weird sounding sentences!

Oh and kudos to **El Pequeno** for helping me come up with the summary ...YAY!

Well, here it goes....

-------

**Next To Nothing: Chapter Two**

It was already morning and Jill was laying on her bed with her face against her pillow. She groaned and silently screamed against the soft cushion .She had only managed to get around 4 hours of sleep. _'And it's all __**his **__fault!!!'_ The feeling of his body against hers left such a deep impact on her body that she restlessly tousled around her mattress for hours. Sitting up, Jill squealed in aggravation as she messed up her long blonde hair in frustration. Just what exactly was he _thinking?_ The man was crazy! She could never understand what was going through that brain of his. Maybe he spent a bit too much time at the gym. _'I think a little jog outside will clear my head.' _

In ten minutes she was already in dark blue sweat pants and a matching sweater with her i-Pod earphones dangling from the collar. Carefully opening the door, she crept into the hall making sure not to make any unnecessary noise that would wake the sleeping devil. Once she was out of the flat, Jill let out a sigh of relief. She hoped he'd still be sleeping by the time she got back.

When she entered the park, there was a scarce amount of people and she was thankful. There was always guys who tried picking her up and it annoyed her to the maximum. Chris would usually be there and act like she was his possession and he dared them to come any closer to her. He would always wrap an arm greedily around her waist and hold her close. Once the idiots scurried away he'd let go and pretend like none of it actually meant anything to him. Not once did he consider how she may have felt. _'Get a grip Jill! He's just playing with you. Keep in mind how many lady friends he has.' _Shaking the thought out of her head, she started to pick up her pace until she was practically running. She ran until her lungs were burning her insides. Soon enough, her legs were starting to get tired, but she kept going till sweat drenched her clothes. After a couple more rounds around the park, she decided it was enough and so she ran towards the bench that she passed by so many times and took a seat by a man who was busy reading a newspaper.

Jill sat there for a couple of minutes catching her breath. She jumped a bit feeling her cellular vibrate in her pocket. Reaching into her pocket she flipped it open and brought it to her ear, She already knew who was on the line. "What do you want Chris?"

"Jill." Chris ground out. She felt the hair on her skin stand on end hearing his deep husky voice. "Where are you?" He wasn't really asking where she was, it was more of a demand to know.

"Well I'm-"

"Jill?" The man beside her asked in surprise. Turning her head to the voice's direction she instantly smiled seeing a familiar face from years ago. "I gotta go now Chris. Bye." She said hurriedly and shut her cell so that he wouldn't get ideas and get angry at her later, "Carlos? I haven't seen you in so long!"

Carlos grinned from ear to ear dropping the newspaper and engulfed her into a friendly embrace, "Wow Jill. Nice hair you got going there."

Jill chuckled, "Thank Wesker for it. I don't really like it. That bastard can burn in hell." She grimaced, running a hand through her ponytail. _'But Chris does.' _Her eyes widened realizing what she had just thought. "Anyways, what have you been up to lately?"

"Well..." He started happily.

----

**Meanwhile....**

Chris stared at his blackberry in disbelief as the dial tone beeped quietly. Who the _hell _was that man she was with. He sounded like a fucking foreign bastard. And what was he to Jill if she had the nerve to hang up on him? He didn't even get to find out where she was so he could drag her back home and keep her in the safe vicinity of their flat and away from other men. _'God help that woman when she gets back.' _He sneered, throwing his blackberry on his bed and walked into the bathroom across from his door to get himself cleaned up and calmed down.

Splashing cold water on his face, he recalled what happened not too long ago and he felt his blood boil. When he got up to take a piss earlier, he noticed Jill's door was wide open as he passed by. Curious, he went to see if she left it open for him on purpose. But to his surprise, her room was empty. Running to his room he called her up, angry as hell that she didn't tell him where she went off to. When she finally answered her cell, he just _had _to know what she was doing. "Jill. Where are you?"

"Well I'm-" She started, but then she was cut short when a male voice beside her called her name out. He had felt all the blood course through his veins at full speed when she mumbled a goodbye and hung up on him in a panic.

He looked up from the sink and saw that his face was pale and distressed through the reflection of the mirror. _'You gotta calm down Redfield.' _Chris wiped his face and threw the towel aside. _'She can do whatever she wants. No need to become obsessive.' _

Chris tried to take his mind off Jill by cooking breakfast for himself. It was 10:49 am and he was hungry as hell. In an hour he managed to prepare himself French toast, a couple of pancakes and waffles with some fruits on a plate. The bright yellow banana on a platter caught his attention and brought his mind back to the blonde vixen who lived with him. He imagined himself feeding her this banana with his mouth and touching her in places where no one has ever ventured to. Her clothes would be everywhere; her lipstick would be smeared across her face, all over his skin, and maybe he'd be lucky to have a ring of her lipstick around his-

He snapped out of his fantasy hearing the doorbell go off. Cursing to himself, Chris made his way to the door and prayed to god that the fucking Eiffel tower underneath his silk boxers wouldn't be seen. When he opened the door he was ready to get angry, but felt his voice get stuck in his throat seeing a rather tan man with just-above-the-shoulder brown hair, standing beside a _very _sweaty Jill Valentine. "Who're you?" He asked accusingly. '_He's that fucking guy!'_

"Carlos Oliveira." Carlos extended a hand towards him, smiling.

"Cool." Chris turned his back to them and walked away quickly to go eat his breakfast. He didn't even bother to introduce himself to him.

Carlos's smile faltered as he sent a confused look to Jill. "That's Chris, my partner, I share the flat with him." She explained then exclaimed, "and he's a total ass too!" She made sure that he heard her. The sound of cutlery being slammed onto the table was heard from the kitchen and she sent him a smug look as he sped past them and slammed the door of his room loudly.

Feeling a bit uncomfortable, Carlos fidgeted around with the bottom of his shirt. "Uhh...Are you guys always like this...?"

"Sometimes. He's just being a big baby right now." Jill glared daggers at his door and hoped it would reach him. "Well do you want to watch a bit of T.V and chat?"

"Sure thing. Sorry again for intruding." He said meekly as she led him to where the living room was.

"It's no problem really. I'm happy to have you here." She smiled sincerely.

Carlos opened his mouth to say something back, but the floor rumbled as heavy bass beat rave music played absurdly loud from Chris's room. Having none of his immatureness, Jill stomped towards Chris's bedroom. "Feel free to watch some T.V while I set the man straight. I'll be right back."

Jill swung his door open and slammed it shut behind her after she had stepped in. "Turn it off!" The beat was pounding heavily against her ear drums.

Chris didn't reply as he stared at her from where he was sitting. He sat on the edge of his bed, clutching the sheets tightly as his flexed arms shook. It looked like the fabric was going to rip at any second. "Did you hear me?!" She cried out frustratingly. She couldn't even hear her own voice through the music. "You're a fucking bastard!!" Jill took off her sweater and scrunched it up into a ball. When she hurled it at him, he didn't even move from his spot. He just continued to stare at her with a dark look in his blue eyes.

"_Yes I hear you!"_ Chris said out loud and Jill read his lips. He got up and walked full speed towards her.

It all happened in a blur, the next thing she knew was that she was slammed against the wall, his hand holding her leg up and around his waist. His other hand had both her hands locked under his larger ones in a vice like grip.

When he pressed his lips onto her ear, she heard him clearly.

"_I don't like sharing."_

------

DONEEE!!!

OMG It's 1:13 am as I write this sentence.

Please Review! And tell me what you think. I don't care if it's good or bad!

-**Auxilya**


	3. Chapter 3

Hello again :D It's **Auxilya**

I would like to thank those who reviewed! You guys make me feel good inside. [Not intended to sound dirty LOL]

Sorry for the long update...I been a lazy ass lately XD and school mixed with work is killing me slowly O_O

Uhm if you go on my profile, theres a link to my DeviantArt account. I created a picture for Chapter one :)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the characters but I do own the story and it's sexayness!! Muwahahaha!

And answer this very very very very very very serious question....

[Read the chapter first, my question is at the end and don't cheat by scrolling all the way down coz it just ruins it]

-----

**Next To Nothing: Chapter Three**

"_I don't like sharing."_

His voice reverberated in her mind. It had overpowered the rave music that was overwhelming her a few seconds ago. Jill pushed him off with all her strength and sent him a good distance away from her, causing him to topple over the mini coffee table a few feet away from them. He remained unmoving on the floor and after waiting for a few seconds, Jill cautiously moved towards him. Worry and guilt washed over her. "Chris?" She called over the music. Her heart was thumping as hard as the bass that was beating into her body like an uneven pulse. "Chris?" She repeated and crouched down beside his overturned body. He was laying on his stomach with his face in the carpet and she wondered if he was even breathing. With a trembling hand, she put a hand on his broad shoulder and turned him around.

Before she could finish turning him, she was sent to the floor in a blink of an eye. Chris loomed over her, a cocky smirk plastered onto his face. His lips brushed against the shell of her ear and Jill held her breath trying to suppress any unwanted sounds._"I got you." _He reached for the controller that fell to the floor when he had tripped and turned down the volume. He tossed the small device behind them, with a devilish grin playing across his handsome features. "The music is considerably low now,_ Jill._ I wonder what lover boy will think if he heard you making some erotic sounds; hmm?" Chris put a hand between them, his fingers curled themselves at the hem of her shirt. Jill wiggled underneath him trying to get away but only managed to free an arm away from his powerful grasp.

"Let me go, Chris!" She cried out desperately, feeling the skin of her abdomen get exposed to the air around them.

"Give me a good reason why I shouldn't?" He asked huskily into her ear. The pad of his digits skimmed across her sweaty skin, tracing lazy invisible circles.

"C-Carlos is waiting."

"Well that's the worst reason you can give me Ms. Jill Valentine. Coz' I don't give a fuck." Chris didn't wait to get a reply out of her. He shoved his hand down her sweat pants and smiled wickedly. "Wearing a thong I see? Isn't that considerate of you." When he traced his finger across her clit, Jill let out a shaky moan.

"Stop..." Her voice strained as she tried not to let anymore noise come from her mouth

"I can't." He rubbed her clit harder with two fingers, "Not when you're so wet for me." His tongue dragged itself across the nape of her neck, sucking on her already sensitive skin.

Jill grabbed on to his shoulders and intended to push him away from her, but the feeling of his lips sucking, licking, and biting her neck in a fierce manner sent her mind into an endless spiral. His fingers felt _so _good that her vision started to blur. "Aahh.." She breathed out through clenched teeth. Her back arched against his hard body and she felt his other hand make its way under her shirt and bra. His fingers cupped her breast and he gave it a light squeeze. "Oh god!" The pit of her stomach was burning and she felt like she was gonna lose it.

Chris groaned above her, his hot breath blew across her neck. "You're making me so fucking _hard!_" Wanting to hear more from her, he grabbed her thong and pulled it downwards. His fingers were inside her dripping sex in no time, pumping themselves in and out at an alarming rate.

Jill let out a what sounded like a scream and pant. She bit her bottom lip so hard that it bled. Her body was on fire and she thrashed about under him. The waves of pleasure started to make her desperate for release as the clenching of her stomach intensified every time his fingers drove back into her.

A sharp knock was heard at the door and they jumped a little. "Jill? Are you alright in there?" Carlos asked curiously behind the door.

Chris smirked down at her, "Say you're alright and it'll be a few more minutes."

"I-I'm okay!!" Her voice shook as she tried not to moan when Chris suckled on her skin and rubbed her clit with his thumb, "I'll come shortly!" She grit her teeth trying not to moan out loud.

"I'll be the one _making _you come." Chris whispered seductively as his tongue trailed up her jawline to the inside of her ear.

"Oh okay..." Carlos said indifferently and his footsteps faded off.

"Now tell me when I make you cum." He added huskily into her ear and pushed his fingers in deeper with each thrust as she bit the nape of his neck and scratched at his shoulder blades. The feeling of her was phenomenal, her nails digging into his shoulders felt so damn good that he couldn't have enough. He couldn't wait to drive himself into her so hard and fast that she'd be screaming his name, or until she didn't know what the fuck she was yelling.

"I'm gonna...!" Jill moaned loudly , her chest heaved up and down, "I'm gonna-"

He felt her shudder under him as her sweetness coated his hand. Pulling back, he brought his fingers to his mouth and licked away her juices. "You taste so good."

"Shit..." There were stars everywhere and Jill blinked a couple of times before they disappeared. Her whole body now felt weak and she didn't have the power to get herself up from the floor. "You bastard..." He was talking dirty to her the whole time and she couldn't bring herself to say anything just as dirty to him. She was scared that he would've stopped completely.

"You fucking loved it." He got up from the floor and threw her over his shoulder and marched out his door and into her room, throwing her onto her bed. "I don't want that Brazilian fucker to see your just-been-finger-fucked face."

"You can't do tha-" Her door slammed and Chris was already in the hall.

There were some curses and shuffling for a few minutes before the front door shut loudly. The music coming from his room was turned off; Chris walked back into her room and glared down at her. "You can't invite guys in here as you please."

His intense gaze made her body tingle and got her face as red as a tomato. He acted like what he did to her a few moments ago was nothing at all to him. _'Maybe because he does it to all those other women.' _Right now she felt so embarrassed that she actually let him do that to her. She felt so easy right now that it made her sick. "Do I complain when you go out with some whore every other day?!" Jill screamed out in frustration. She had enough of his games and wanted out. He played with her enough times and she didn't know how he felt about everything.

"That has nothing to do with this, Jill." His tone was icy as he clenched his fists. "You don't fucking get it."

"Then enlighten me!" She shot up from the bed and grabbed his shoulders and shook him, "Make me get it!" Her eyes were burning and she felt the tears roll down her cheeks. "Tell me why I don't get it!" She pounded at his chest as he stood still in front of her. Her heart was aching so bad that it hurt so much.

Chris took hold of her wrists and sighed, avoiding any eye contact with her. "Enough, Jill. I have a date to get ready for."

Jill let her hands drop to her sides as she knelt on her bed, unmoving. The tears were still streaming down her face as she watched him turn around and walk away. She shoved her face into her hands and cried so hard that her head started to throb immensely. "You're the one who always starts and ends everything! I'm sick of this! Do you want me or not?!"

"You're not in the best state now, Jill." Chris said gruffly at the door, "I'll come back to you-" He grabbed the door knob, "-good night, Jill." His voice was just above a whisper at his last sentence and he knew that she didn't hear him.

Maybe it was better for her to hate him. After all, hate had a deeper and longer impact than love. He knew he wasn't the best man in the world and he was scared to hurt her even more than now. _'Shit, you're confusing yourself, Redfield. Make up your fucking mind.' _Chris ran a hand through his hair, feeling a headache coming along from all the thinking. It hurt him to see Jill cry, but he didn't know how exactly to express his feelings to her. He was never the one to get all lovey dovey. He was a softy when they were in S.T.A.R.S back then. But after losing her, he felt his heart go cold.

When she came back to him in Africa, he wanted to hold on to her and never let her go. He didn't want to experience all that pain and suffering when she was presumed dead. Maybe it was his own selfishness that had him clinging onto her and hurting her. The thing he feared the most was her getting tired of him after they took their relationship to the next level.

_'I'm so fucking confused...' _Chris kicked his door open and started to get ready for a date he really didn't want to be going to. Well, he had no choice, he was sexually frustrated at the moment and needed some release. He'd just have to imagine Jill's ecstasy filled face under him instead of some whore's. _'You're the reason why I do this! You don't get it!' _

Chris sighed and hoped he'd man up a bit more and take action. Or maybe she'd be tired of his attitude and leave for good before he could even have a chance.

-----------------------------------

Done!!

**Here's my question: IS YOUR SEX ON FIRE?**

XD! I don't own that song by the way! **Kings of Leon** do :)

Anyhoos I was kinda sidetracked while typing this, I was talking to my good buddy **Rusts** about a bit of drama for your mama stuff. And I'm glad I have a friend like her to be there for me.

Read and Review...If you want. But I'd really like that! Wewt

Thanks for reading!

-**Auxilya**

p.s. - RUSTS THINKS THIS IS THE SHIT. AND HER SEX IS ON FIRE. ;D

...I get Rusts to Beta and this is what she does *points upwards* -_-....


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jill or Chris [Sadly] but Capcom does!**

**Thank you to those who reviewed. Ily all! 3**

**-Auxilya**

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Next To Nothing : Chapter 4**

Jill sat in her room and on her bed watching the summer rain pelt on her window lightly. It's been maybe a week and a half since the incident and she hadn't talked to _him _ever since. She avoided him like the plague, ignoring all the looks he sent her way when they would occasionally make eye contact. _'Who cares anyways, I know he doesn't.'_

The sudden shrill tone of the land line sent Jill off her bed – and onto the hardwood floor. Immediately she looked around for the phone muttering curse words to herself. _'I knew I wouldn't get away with pushing him to the floor without it ever happening to me.'_

As it kept ringing, Jill looked in every direction from her view on the floor. To her dismay, it was no where in sight. _'I don't want to go out there to answer it...' _The ringing stopped and she sighed in relief.

_Knock. Knock._

Her anxiety elevated when the sudden knock on the door came.

Jill got up hesitantly to open the door, her heart started to pound against her eardrum._'Don't open it! Don't open it!' _She repeated those words in her head as she held clutched the doorknob.

_'I opened it.'_ Jill thought deflatedly as the face of the man she had been avoiding for almost two weeks came into view.

"Carlos is on the phone." Chris said as he half stepped into her room. His voice was a low grumble and he stared at her with a look she couldn't quite explain.

"Thanks." She grabbed the phone from his hand and pushed the door, hoping he'd go away. '_Shit..'_

Chris had put a hand on the door, preventing her from closing it. Fully stepping in, he shut it and continued to stare at her with his arms crossed.

"Hello?" Her voice shook as she put the receiver to her ear. Just being near him made he feel nervous. His very presence intimidated her and she felt like crawling under her bedsheets.

"Hey Jill!" Carlos said excitedly through the other line. "How are you?"

"I'm good, just bored out of my mind." As she spoke, her eyes wandered around her room, trying to avoid his gaze. But it wasn't working. Chills were crawling up and down her skin remembering the things he did to her; the feel of his body against hers when he-

Snapping out of her reverie, she exhaled deeply, "What about you?" She closed her eyes, erasing the memory for the time being.

Giving out a nervous laugh, Carlos continued, "Nothing ...Well, the real reason why I called was to ask if you would like to go out for a coffee or something." There was a lot of hope in his voice and Jill pursed her lips thinking if she should just reject him. She didn't really feel like going out at the moment.

"Well..." She hesitated, unsure of what to say.

"If this has something to do with Chris kicking me out that one time-"

"Okay I'll go." Her answer came out so sudden that it even surprised her. She really didn't want him to find out or even remind her. "Where to?" Grabbing a pen and paper she wrote down the information he was giving her.

Meanwhile, Chris stood there with a scowl on his face. He wasn't stupid - he knew what was going on. That Carlos Oliveira was getting on his nerves and he felt like busting his face in until his facial features weren't recognizable anymore. _'You're losing her Redfield. You better get your act together.' _His conscience scolded him and he bit the inside of his cheek; contemplating on whether or not he should tear the phone from her hands and kiss her senselessly all the while expressing his feelings for her, or just let her go on with it and be happy.

_'Whatever. ' _He exited her room soundlessly and went towards the kitchen to grab something to eat. He wasn't brave enough to tell her that he loved her. No way in hell was he going to do that. He didn't know why, maybe it was his pride that was stopping him or maybe he was too scared to even utter the word love in front of her.

Chris glared at the muffin in his hand.

'_Fuck..'_

---

Jill put the phone down and took the time to get her heartbeat back to normal. Inhaling and exhaling deeply she proceeded out the door with her towel in hand. When she turned the corner, she was surprised to see Chris leaning against the door of the bathroom. Biting the corner of her lower lip, she turned her heal and intended to get away but he grabbed her wrist.

"I need to talk to you." He pulled her roughly but gently pushed her between him and the wall.

"What is it?" She turned her head to the side avoiding eye contact. Her face was probably as red as a tomato but that was the last thing on her mind. Her first priority at the moment was to get away from him. "I don't have a lot of time."

"You have no idea how you make me feel..." Chris put a hand on her cheek, making her face him. He leaned forward, unsure if he should go through with it.

The proximity of their faces were closing in fast and Jill prepared herself. Deep down she actually wanted him to kiss her. Many nights she'd dream about what his lips would feel like against hers during their hot and heavy moments. Her heartbeat once again picked up it's pace seeing that they were so close. She could practically see herself through the reflection of his eyes.

Chris trailed his hands up her arms and stopped at her shoulders. He softly pushed himself away from her. '_I knew I couldn't fucking do it.' _At the last moment he just _had _to back down. He saw the disappointment in her eyes as she shook her head at him and entered the bathroom. She probably thought he was hopeless and she was right.

"Damn!" Slamming a fist into the wall he hung his head in shame as regret washed over him. Jill Valentine was slowly slipping away from him because he was too scared and selfish. _'Get over yourself Redfield! You'll lose her in no time if this keeps up.' _ Taking a deep breath, he straightened up and a plan formulated in his head.

Today he was going to take action and tell Jill how he felt.

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Holy shizza...Sorry for the long update. *bangs head on keyboard***

**I won't even give you any excuses coz I know it's unacceptable.**

**I promise this is the first and only time I take almost a month to update a chapter **

**And I sorta half assed this chapter and yeah... I'll make up for it in the next one**

**-Auxilya**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : I do not own the characters, Capcom does**

**Thanks to those who reviewed!**

**Sorry in advanced for any grammatical errors and weird sounding sentences, this wasn't beta'd and I prolly skimmed through it once. **

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Next To Nothing : Chapter 5**

As soon as Chris heard the front door shut, he hurried over to his room and proceeded to change. He snuck into her room earlier while she took a shower and memorized the time and place of her date then called up one of the girls he previously hooked up with. He told her to meet him at Cafe Trois around an hour after Jill's date time, trying to make it not _too_ obvious. The risks of his plan were high, but he needed to do this. Taking a girl who he had sex with out on a date would make her feel special and annoying - Chris didn't really want that, but he had to just for the sake of his plan... and for Jill. This was his last chance at making her his and he was going to keep going at any cost. Even if it ended badly. _'I'm fucking head over heels for you...'_

Dressed in a black wife beater and khaki shorts, Chris made his way to the underground garage. His midnight blue Porsche sat at the end of the parking lot in the same condition it was in when he first got it. It was a gift from the B.S.A.A for completing the mission in Africa and he took major care of it ever since. Sliding into the driver's seat, he inserted the key and the engine roared to life.

Once he was out of the darkness of the underground garage, he sped towards his destination. His heart was racing, his mind had countless thoughts, and his anxiety was at it's maximum. _'If she loves me...Great. If she turns me down, I deserved it for being such a jackass.'_

Pulling into the parking lot of the fancy cafe, Chris killed the engine and stepped out. At the huge double door entrance he saw Cindy Lennox grinning at him. She was a busty blonde who flirted with every guy she found interest in. They had met at a restaurant where she had just started working as a waitress. He was on a date with some woman at the time and he had approached her while she was on break. Soon afterwards, he ditched his date and brought her to the closest love hotel and fucked her. She just reminded him of _someone _way too much. '_It's the hair...' _He was having some kind of fetish from Jill's new hair and it was driving him nuts.

"Long time no see Chris." Cindy smiled seductively as she ran a hand up his abdomen. She snaked her arm around his as he opened the door. When they got in, the place was buzzing quietly with chatter. Chris stepped forward to look for a seat but Cindy pulled him backwards. "Don't I get a kiss at least?" She gave him her best puppy dog eyes and Chris restrained himself from rolling his eyes.

"In public?" He raised an eyebrow. It was pointless to do it at all. No special feelings came out from it and it was a waste of his time. Never has he kissed on his own free will.

"Please?"

Knowing she wasn't going to stop bothering him, he closed his eyes and sighed. "Okay fine." He stood up straight and watched as she wrapped her arms around his neck. There was slight chance this little stunt would ruin his plan but he proceeded anyways. '_I'm not gonna stop.'_ Her mouth was doing all the work and he just stood there. Moving a hand to shoulder, he intended to push her away, but his hand wrapped itself around her blonde locks by accident. Instantly, he felt like it was Jill who was in his arms. He grabbed both her shoulders and kissed her with much force. His tongue shoved itself into her mouth and he heard her moan.

"Chris... You feel so good..."

Stopping completely, Chris pulled back with a look of shock on his face, his little fantasy came to an end so quickly. Just what the hell was _that_? Jill Valentine had him hooked; it was unbelievable how badly he wanted her.

"Uhm..." A timid voice came from beside them. "Are you guys going to sit down?" The employee blushed from witnessing such an intense kiss.

"Uh yeah..." Chris scratched the back of his head when he noticed that everyone was staring at them with a shocked expression. At the far end near the washrooms, he noticed a vacant table. "Let's go." As they walked, Chris almost stopped moving all together spotting Jill right beside their table staring at him with a look he couldn't quite describe. _'Fuck . . . I'm taking my chances here!' _

Carlos seemed oblivious to what was happening as he kept looking through the menu and chattering animatedly to himself. Soon, he stopped when Jill excused herself. Chris saw her get up and disappear around the corner and into the washroom hallway. _'Okay, it's working!' _His heart pounded heavily against his chest from the anticipation.

"Here, you order while I go to the washroom." He handed the menu to Cindy and went straight to the restroom hallway. Spotting a bright yellow **Do Not Enter **sign a few feet away, Chris grinned. '_Perfect! Things aren't as bad as I thought.' _Placing the sign in front of the womens washroom, he opened the door and stepped over it making sure it wouldn't fall down. When he walked in, Jill was hovering over the sink splashing water onto her face. He took the next few moments watching Jill Valentine bend over the marble counter. Her ass was hugged nicely by her skinny jeans and he felt like ripping them away from her body. Oh the things he could do to her.

A gasp snapped him out of his momentary fantasy. "What are you doing in here?!" Jill snapped angrily. Her face was still wet and the droplets of water cascaded down her neck and down her v-cut blouse. Staring at Jill was such a dirty habit he had. Everything about her made him want to jump her.

"Oh do I have the wrong washroom?" He pretended to look lost as he looked around. There was a chair at the corner for women to milk their children and he wondered what the fuck was the point of that. The floors were clean unlike the mens washroom and it smelt nice.

"I don't fucking care if you're in the womens washroom, we all know you're a perv. I'm talking about why are you here?" She stepped forward. "You knew I was going on a date with Carlos!"

"What? I know no such thing." Chris shrugged, " I wouldn't want to interrupt your bonding time anyways."

Jill stomped a foot on the ground. How dare he come meddle with her date?! She was having a decent time with Carlos until she saw [to her surprise] Chris with some leggy blonde clinging to his arm. What shocked her the most was when the woman suddenly threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. She was relieved that he wasn't responding, but when he saw his hands grasp her shoulder and kiss her fiercely, her blood started to boil.

He kissed any girl _except _for her. It made her upset that he'd do stuff to her that would make her misunderstand. Was she not good enough for him? Maybe she was merely a toy who he had fun with when he didn't have a whore around him."Who is she?" Her voice was sharp and fierce.

She didn't even need to explain herself because Chris knew exactly what she was talking about. "An old friend."

"What is she to you then?" Her small frame was in front of him and her hand fisted itself at the collar of his wife beater. She started pushing him forward and Chris panicked, feeling that his plan was backfiring. She was supposed to be crying and saying that she should be with her instead of Cindy. But she was being rather bold and he was actually scared to what might happen to him. This was a side of her that he's never seen before and his skin crawled at her new attitude. "I know I'm not exactly like those other women you're with. But I'm willing to-"

"What the _fuck _are you blabbering Jill!" He felt his back hit the wall. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. Now she was willing to degrade herself to the level of the whores whom he uses as a replacement for the real thing. "You can't go that far." Having her do that was far worse than having her hating him. This wasn't what he wanted. No fucking way.

"Then why do you kiss them?" Jill lowered her head. "I don't care anymore. I want you and nothings going to stop me. I'm paying you back for what you did before." She grabbed him and dragged him to the small chair with white cushions. The power she had over him was surprising yet so fucking sexy at the same time.

"What are you -" His breath hitched when she pushed him down and started unbuckling his belt. "Don't do this Jill." The cool air blew across his hips feeling his pants being pulled down a bit. What she was doing was overwhelming him. He didn't know what was going on, his head was spinning because it was all happening too fast.

"Then why don't you stop me?" Jill grinned wickedly at him.

"I _will. _Just- holy shit!" Wetness covered his exposed erect member. Jill grabbed his wrists preventing him from moving. Her head bobbed up and down at an alarming rate that Chris felt like he'd come right now. She was sucking so fucking hard and fast that it was unbelievable. Not long after, he was moaning her name and jerking his hips into her mouth. Her tongue teased him to no end and he couldn't do anything about it. His movements were restricted by her hands, he knew that if he tried putting his hand through her hair, she'd stop. She probably knew just how much he liked her hair"Fuuuck.." His eyes rolled to the back feeling the enormous amount of pleasure. "Jill..." Not being able to take it anymore, he tore his wrists free and grabbed the back of her head, her hair entangled around his fingers. He pushed her head forward making her take all of him in. Her teeth lightly grazed him and he felt his release coming soon. "Ah fuck.." Chris threw his head back as he exploded into her mouth and he felt her take it all in, licking away all his cum.

It was just beyond belief how good it felt. It was the best fucking blow he'd ever had in his life. "Do you know what you just did?" He picked her up easily and threw her on his lap. "I came here to get you all jealous and trapped in this washroom to get all emotional while I could take the chance to say..." The next words caught in his throat momentarily.

Jill looked at him with a confused look. She just looked so damn sexy especially with some of his jizz at the corner of her mouth. "What?" Was this some sort of way to tell her that he hated her or something? If that was the case, she didn't want to hear it.

Chris pursed his lips as he put a hand on her cheek. "I love you. I love you so fucking much that I didn't want to take it too far with you because I was scared of losing you. Scared of you losing interest in me. I go out with girls thinking that it's you, imagining that it was our night of passion. You must understand this. I know the things I did are messed up, and I would also understand if you hate me for doing it." He played with a lock of her hair, "If you tell me to get the hell out of your life, so be it."

"You're such a fucking _bastard._" Jill breathed out. Chris's eyes widened, scared of what she was going to say. She grabbed both side of his face, feeling the tears well up in her eyes. "I love you so much. I can never forget all those times we had, even in the past." The tears streamed down her cheeks and she couldn't contain her emotion any longer. She was so happy that she was crying. Happy that he actually told her what he was feeling. It felt so damn good to see him open with her.

Relieved, Chris gave her a stern look while he watched the tears come out. He hated to see her cry. "Promise me one thing Jill." He brushed her tears away with his thumb. "Never put yourself on the same level with the whores I'm with."

Jill smiled at him, "Deal."

Chris smiled back sincerely, cupping her face into his hand and capturing her lips in a light kiss. "Let's get out of here." Getting to his feet, he pulled her out of the womens washroom.

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**OHH OMG. What's going to happen huh?? **

**I kinda got lost writing this, I didn't know how to write down the plan I had for this chapter into words, so I dunno. If it was too fast, tell me -_-**

**OH WELL**

**WOOHOO! Finalleh Chris takes action! & Jill gets brave haha**

**Well thanks for reading!**

**-Auxilya**


	6. NOTE

**Hey ! Auxilya here!**

**Wow, after the longest hiatus, I've decided to continue this story [Even though it was set to complete for the loooongest time!] Hoorah ! I'm sure this will make everyone happy!**


End file.
